yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Police
Police are upcoming NPCs in Yandere Simulator. In current builds, Police are mentioned during the investigation sequence, they are called after a Homicide has occurred. Gameplay If a Loner witnesses Yandere-chan killing someone, they will flee from the school and call the police. Social Butterflies will also call the police once they run to a safe area. If a teacher finds a corpse, they will call the police and guard the body. After the day has ended, the police will be called if teachers find a pool of blood, a bloody weapon or a corpse. After the police are called, the player has five minutes to remove all evidence, such as mopping up blood, disposing of a corpse and disposing of a weapon. The HUD that shows has five bullet points that the player must complete in order to not get arrested. Yandere-chan will not be arrested if her sanity is high, her gloves, uniform, and weapon are disposed of, and if the blood is washed off her body. Currently, the police cannot find dismembered body parts. In the future, there will be drums overlaying the current schoolday music to give a sense of urgency that the police are coming.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9gd_oOXv4V4 If Yandere-chan frames Kokona Haruka by placing evidence on her, the police will arrest Kokona. The police only have technology that can detect biometric information on non-organic materials, such as weapons and clothing.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668183536474521600 Appearance In the teaser photos, the police have a custom face model, olive skin, and dark grey eyes and hair. It was formerly possible to see the police in the game. When a student fled and called the police, the player would have to wait twenty to forty seconds before they arrived. If Yandere-chan held out herphone, pointed it at the entrance, and entered cinematic camera mode, the police would spawn in front of the entrance. They would walk in place and the police investigation music played, but the police cutscene would not appear until the player closed out of cinematic camera mode. While the police walked in place, the player could not move or progress through the day, leaving the game frozen until it was exited out of. As of the January 1st, 2016 Build, the police can no longer be seen walking by the gate. Game Overs :Main Article: Game Over There are many ways to get arrested by the police in Yandere Simulator, such as: The police timer runs out, all evidence but the gloves has been disposed of: The police cannot find a weapon or corpse, but the police can trace the gloves back to Yandere-chan, and she will be arrested. Noweaponfound.png|No weapon found. GlovesFound.png|Gloves found. ArrestedCaught.png|Arrested. The police timer runs out, a corpse is found, the weapon has been disposed of, but the gloves have not been disposed of: The gloves are traced back to Yandere-chan and she will be arrested. CorpseFound.png|Corpse found. Noweaponfound.png|No weapon. GlovesFound.png|Gloves found. ArrestedCaught.png|Arrested. The police timer runs out, and they only find a bloody weapon without fingerprints: The police see a murder weapon, but they do not have enough evidence to perform an arrest. They later leave. Framing1.png|Weapon discovered. NoFingerprint.png|No fingerprints found. NoCorpseNoWeapon3.png|Sent home. The police timer runs out, and they find a corpse and a bloody weapon without fingerprints: The police see the corpse(s), but they are unable to find fingerprints on the weapon. They do not have enough evidence to perform an arrest, and they leave. CorpseFound.png|Corpse found. Framing1.png|Weapon discovered. NoFingerprint.png|No fingerprints found. NoCorpseNoWeapon3.png|Sent home. The police timer runs out, Yandere-chan has no sanity, but all other evidence is disposed of: The police questions Yandere-chan and take her into custody due to her behavior. She will eventually admit to her crimes. The police timer runs out, the corpse(s) are still on the ground, but all other evidence is disposed of: The police see the corpses and question every student including Yandere-chan, but there is no evidence that she is connected to murder. She will not be taken into custody. The police timer runs out, the corpse(s) are still on the ground, Yandere-chan's bloody uniform has been removed but not disposed of, but her murder weapon is disposed of: The police sees the corpses on the ground, and they find a uniform that has traces of Yandere-chan's DNA. She will be arrested. CorpseFound.png|Corpse found. BloodyClothingFound.png|Bloody uniform found. ArrestedCaught.png|Arrested. The police timer runs out, the corpses and murder weapon have been disposed of, but Yandere-chan is covered in blood: '''The police cannot find any corpses or murder weapons, but see that the blood on Yandere-chan's uniform is not hers. She will be arrested. BloodyUniformEvidence.jpeg|Bloody uniform on body. '''The police timer runs out, a corpse is found, the murder weapon has not been disposed of, but Yandere-chan's bloody uniform has been disposed of: Everyone is forced to give their biological report, which the police will use to trace the murder weapon to Yandere-chan and arrest her. The police timer runs out, a corpse is found; Yandere-chan has low sanity, is covered in blood, and still has her weapon: '''The police will see the corpses. They will find Yandere-chan's fingerprints on the weapon and arrest her, and will completely overlook the uniform or low sanity. '''The police timer runs out, and all evidence as been destroyed: The police do not have enough evidence to perform an arrest, and they leave. NoCorpseNoWeapon1.png|Unable to find corpse. NoCorpseNoWeapon2.png|Unable to find weapon. NoCorpseNoWeapon3.png|Sent home. Trivia *There will never be any undercover cop students. YandereDev does not like the idea.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665325051709820928 *There will be no more than ten policemen in an environment at a time. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652018396603678720 *If the game includes a small town, policemen will actively patrol it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648197120982253568 **If there is not an open world, they will only ever appear in the end of day results sequence. *If there is a suspected murder on Friday and the rival has still not been eliminated, the rival will meet up with Senpai after the police investigation is over under the Confession Tree.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/644549617204355072 *There is a rumor stated in Mysterious Tape #2 that the headmaster bribes the police to keep them from investigating school deaths too much. *In the future, it's possible that if there are over five witnesses to a murder, the police can't ignore them and Yandere-chan will be arrested. If there are under five witnesses, however, the police would refuse to take the kids' testimony as evidence.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640269730234830848 *The policemen can never be killed, even though the player can see them in-game and Yandere-chan can kill anyone she comes across.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/628243125979328513 If police officers start to die, the school would be shut down for the safety of the students.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650708197800439809 *If Senpai is murdered, the police won't say that they found the corpse of Taro Yamada, and instead say that they found the corpse of Senpai.http://imgur.com/K80nqyj Gallery Gfchgvhgg.jpg|Police in the Sprite art for Framing. Policeman_screenshot.jpg|Policeman model. Old model vs new model.jpg|Some models. Police.png|The first policeman design that appeared in one of YandereDev's videos. Uzt.png|A Policeman with a police dog from July Progress Report. Policewithdog.png|A Policeman finding a dead kitten in July Progress Report. Policenotbeingsubtle.png|The police in Driving Your Rivals To Murder in Yandere Simulator. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Adults Category:Incriminating Evidence Category:Noninteractive